


Just another dumb jock

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, But He Gets Better, High School, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Nerd Kenma, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rare Pairings, They/Them Pronouns for Kozume Kenma, Tropes, Tropevember, Tutoring, jock bokuto, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: ‘“We know you don’t want to do this, Kenma, but you aren’t a part of any extra-curricular activities or clubs and you haven’t been all through high school. If you do this for the final half of the year, we will give you the same credits for it as we would for a club.”“But... I don’t need the credits to get into the college course I want,” they mumble, tugging at their sleeves awkwardly.“True, but you do need a good reference from the school... and since you haven’t tried to join any clubs while you’ve been here...” Mr Fukoshima trails off, point clearly made.If Kenma doesn’t do this, the school will give them a bad reference letter... they’re literally being blackmailed by their own school.“... Fine. Who do you want me to tutor?”“You’ll be tutoring Bokuto Koutarou.”’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 20: High School)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Tropevember! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Kudos: 11





	Just another dumb jock

**Author's Note:**

> Why do more people not ship these two?! So many people like AkaKuroo... so why not BokuKen?! Loud and quiet? Outgoing and shy? I just... I DONT UNDERSTAND!! 
> 
> ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!
> 
> (Also we stan Bokuto respecting people’s pronouns in this fic) xoxo

“We know you don’t want to do this, Kenma, but you aren’t a part of any extra-curricular activities or clubs and you haven’t been all through high school. If you do this for the final half of the year, we will give you the same credits for it as we would for a club.”

“But... I don’t need the credits to get into the college course I want,” they mumble, tugging at their sleeves awkwardly.

“True, but you do need a good reference from the school... and since you haven’t tried to join any clubs while you’ve been here...” Mr Fukoshima trails off, point clearly made. 

If Kenma doesn’t do this, the school will give them a bad reference letter... they’re literally being blackmailed by their own school.

“... Fine. Who do you want me to tutor?”

“Excellent! You will be tutoring Bokuto Koutarou,” Mr. Fukoshima says excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Of course, Kenma thinks bitterly. The star of the school’s football team. No wonder they were willing to blackmail them, since Bokuto is the main reason their school continues to get such a large sports allowance from the government. If he fails his exams... the school’s reputation will drop dramatically.

“When are we doing this, then?” They huff out, eyes trained on a tree waving in the wind outside. They just want to go home and play some animal crossing.

“We will set the preliminary tutoring session for tomorrow after school in the library. Each session should last the same amount of time as a school lesson, and you should be having at least 2 a week... preferably more. After tomorrow, however, it will be up to the both of you to arrange things around your schedules.”

Ahhh. Bokuto will have training after school most days... god, waiting to do their tutoring sessions until after his football practices are done is going to be a pain, but Kenma already refuses to do them at their house.

“Alright,” they say with resignation. “I’ll see him tomorrow at 3 then.” And without a backwards glance, they stand up and walk out the door.

This is going to be a long 5 months.

•••

It’s 3:15 the next day when Bokuto finally strolls into the library, disrupting the quiet with his loud, boisterous laugh, fellow football player Kuroo Tetsurou sauntering along beside him.

Great.

They watch as Kuroo scans the room, his eyes alighting on them. A smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth as he makes his way over to the table, Bokuto trailing behind like a lost, but excitable puppy.

“This is the guy,” Kuroo says to Bokuto, dropping his bag heavily on the table, causing Kenma to flinch then glare heavily, the boy’s smirk turning into a full-blown grin at the sight.

“Kuroo.” Kenma greets acidly. “What are you doing here?”

“Just making sure my boy gets to his study session on time,” he drawls back, before his eyes harden significantly, “and that the person tutoring him actually knows what they are teaching.”

Raising their eyebrows, unimpressed, Kenma dryly replies, “by all means, you’re welcome to tutor him instead, if you know what you’re doing.”

Some of the sharpness in Kuroo’s face melts away at their reply, the messy haired boy leaning back in his chair with a wave of his hand. “Tried that. Been trying to tutor this dumbass for years now, but it never seems to stick.”

“Oh really?” They hum with false innocence. “Maybe you shouldn’t be judging other people’s teaching technique then, should you?” They ask, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He makes a ‘hmpf’ noise as the last of the hardness leaves his face, before turning to his friend with a smile. “I like this one, Bo, he’s got balls! Plus, he’s got some of the best grades in this school, besides myself.”

“Yeah, alright. Say that to my biology score,” Kenma mutters, bristling at the wrong pronouns and deliberate use of ‘he’s got balls.’

Kuroo and they have had an intense rivalry all through high school as the top two students in almost every class. Kenma knows they are beating him academically in a couple of classes, but their biology scores are almost 100%.

“Ooh, the kitten has claws!” Kuroo quips with yet another smirk, and Kenma’s patience has officially run out.

“If you’ve been trying to tutor Bokuto for years now and nothing you’ve ever done has worked out, then maybe you’re the problem,” they snap. “So I think both I and Bokuto’s grades would appreciate it if you’d leave. Oh, also, you didn’t get him here on time, you’re 15 minutes late, and as you well know by now, its they NOT him - get it fucking right!” They hiss heatedly, not even able to take pleasure in the shocked expression on Kuroo’s face because of their anger.

“... Your pronouns are they/them?” Bokuto asks timidly, speaking up for the first time since getting there, Kenma closing their eyes in annoyance at his voice.

“Yes.” They grit out.

“... And you knew?” He asks Kuroo, who shrugs one shoulder awkwardly. “Dude! That’s not fucking cool!” He says passionately, causing Kenma’s eyes to fly back open, surprise colouring their face as they see Kuroo look away in - is that shame?! “You’d better apologise man! And then i think they’re right - you should leave.”

“I—” Kuroo tries, eyes almost as wide as Kenma’s as he stares at his best friend, before deflating. “Yeah, okay.” Turning to Kenma, he looks them in the eyes as he says, “I’m sorry for not using the right pronouns, that was a dick move. I just wanted to get a rise out of you, but that’s no excuse, so yeah. M’sorry... I’ll see you tomorrow, Bo...?” He adds on hesitantly, not that he need have worried as Bokuto beams back at him and nods. 

“Sure thing! Eugh. First class is with Mrs. Yukihiraaaa! SHE HATES ME!” He whines.

Kuroo pats him on the shoulder consolingly. “That’s a tomorrow problem, my man. Who knows, maybe Kenma can give you some tips to get Yukihira to like you more!”

“Ohmygod! Can you?!” Bokuto asks in a voice that is way too loud for the library, spinning round to face them with a hopeful expression.

“I... maybe?” They say awkwardly, watching as Kuroo leaves, still stunned by the apology they received. 

“Damn, I hope so!” Bokuto laments. “She really hates me - but I don’t even know why! It can’t JUST be because I’m bad at maths!”

“... I take it maths is one of the subjects we’ve got to work on, then?” Kenma questions hesitantly.

“Ugh. Yeah... and like, nearly every other subject too,” he replies glumly.

“Erm...” Kenma pauses. Fuck. This is already going south. “Which ones don’t you need help with...?” They ask. Maybe it would be a shorter list that way?

“Oh! Hmm...” Bokuto hums, thinking for a second. “I’m getting good grades in English and Spanish, so those are fine! And my biology is pretty good, actually! All of my arts and sports subjects are fine... so I guess I need help with maths, physics, chem, history and religious studies?” He says hesitantly, face scrunching up as he tries to figure out if he’s missed anything. “Oh! And geography!” He adds, looking pleased with himself for a second, before he realises just how many subjects he needs help with. “Oh mannnn! I’M NEVER GONNA PASS!”

God, the dramatics. Is it going to be like this every time?

“Not with that attitude, you’re not,” Kenma quips dryly, reaching into their bag to pull out their maths notes, since Bokuto mentioned having it tomorrow.

Eyes widening as he takes in Kenma’s colour co-ordinated and neat notes, Bokuto turns starry eyes towards them.

“Are those your notes?” He asks reverently.

“Yep. And they’re what I’m gonna use to make sure that you pass, so we can BOTH go to college,” they state firmly, sending Bokuto a glare, challenging him to disagree, however, they only see awe on his face that quickly morphs into determination.

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
